A Cure For Nightmares
by Jay-Birdy
Summary: Tracey has trouble sleeping, and Daphne tries to comfort her. Tracey/Daphne LIVING ON PREQUEL


Daphne woke to sound of muffled crying. She sat up and crushed the sleep away from her eyes. The tiny sobs were coming from Tracey's bed. Daphne picked up her wand, and tried to walk as quietly as possible across the floor.

The curtains that hung around Tracey's four poster bed were completely closed, and Daphne quietly opened them enough to get into Tracey's bed, then she closed them again.

Tracey had kicked all the covers off her body. She was lying in the centre of the bed in foetal position. She was wearing an emerald green silk night dress. Daphne noticed how it left Tracey's shoulders bare.

Daphne gently placed one hand on Tracey's bare should. Her pale skin was smooth to the touch. And cold.

"Tracey," Daphne said softly, "it's okay, I'm here."

Tracey let out another soft sob.

Daphne waved her wand, casting the silencing spell on the four-poster bed. She then gently placed her wand down on Tracey's bedside table.

Daphne began lightly caressing the soft skin of Tracey's arm. "Hey, it's alright."

Tracey's breath hitched and she curled slightly towards Daphne.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Daphne asked, and moved her hand to Tracey's back, rubbing it in a slow circular motion.

Tracey gave a tiny nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tracey gave a tiny shake of her head.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Tracey gave another shake of her head no.

"Okay." Daphne said softly. She grabbed a handful of the blankets by Tracey's feet and pulled them up. Daphne then nestled in next to Tracey. She was slightly surprised when Tracey uncurled and wiggled towards Daphne.

Daphne pressed her own body against Tracey's cold back.

Tracey moved even further into Daphne's space. Daphne slowly, unsure if it was okay, put one of her arms around Tracey's lithe body.

Tracey let out a contented sigh, and she held onto Daphne's arm.

The air was silent and held a tension to it. Daphne let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She let her head fall forward and rested her forehead against the nape of Tracey's neck.

She inhaled; Tracey's smelt of something soft, pleasant and flowery - perhaps some kind of body lotion. She was startled when she felt Tracey's gentle lips kiss the inside of Daphne's wrist. Daphne's whole arm tingled with the touch of Tracey.

Daphne pulled her head back slightly from its resting place and started placing tiny kisses on Tracey's back, neck and shoulder.

She heard Tracey let out a contented little murmur, but she didn't say anything. They both said nothing, as if scared to break the air around them and shatter the moment.

Daphne began nibbling at Tracey's smooth neck, and was spurred on when she heard small sounds of pleasure. She sucked on Tracey's earlobe.

Tracey gave a small moan.

Daphne let out a gasp when felt Tracey's cold hand lightly stroke her thigh. She tugged her arm free of Tracey's grasp and placed it on the other girls side, she ran her hand up and down the soft silk of the night dress.

Tracey turned and faced Daphne. Daphne felt herself lost in her bright staring eyes. She brought her hand up to touch her cheek. Tracey closed the distance between their mouths, and gave her the most painfully light kiss.

Daphne kissed back, hard. Tracey opened her mouth slightly in surprise, and Daphne took this chance to slide her tongue in slightly and taste Tracey's mouth. The other girl began kissing back just as passionately as if she'd been waiting for some permission.

Tracey broke the kiss and pinned Daphne's hands down, and straddled her. Daphne noticed she had a fierce grin on her face, and grinned back. She tried to lean forward to kiss Tracey again, but Tracey tightened her grip on her arms and held her down.

"My life is in chaos, but I'm in control of this." Tracey said, and Daphne smiled.

"Yes, you are in control."

Tracey loosened her grip lightly and started kissing, nibbling and biting along the line of Daphne's collarbone. She then began to kiss downwards. Daphne's breathed hitched when Tracey's reached the edge of Daphne's nightgown.

Daphne tried to lift her hands up to help take off the clothing that was in the way, but Tracey pushed them down again. Daphne's skin tingled as the other girl undressed her, kissing wherever new flesh was uncovered.

Daphne gasped when Tracey's smiling mouth began sucking and teasing one of her nipples. With trembling hands she brushed and tugged at Tracey's brown soft hair. Tracey once again took Daphne's hands and pinned them to the bed. She captured a quick kiss from her mouth.

"I am in control," Tracey murmured softly to Daphne's ear and then nipped her earlobe.

Daphne smiled, gave a small nod and lay still. Tracey picked up her Slytherin tie that had been discarded on the floor. With a grin, she fastened it around Daphne's wrists, and tied them to the bed post.

Tracey lent down and gave Daphne an achingly tender and chaste kiss. Her hands traced the length of Daphne's body, and then traced along the line of her white panties. Tracey nudged Daphne's legs open with a knee, and tweaked one of her now hard as rock nipples with her fingers.

She began rolling it under her thumb as she sucked the other in her mouth. Daphne let out a low moan, and strained against her restraints. She bucked her hips up under Tracey.

Tracey began to kiss and suck and nibbled even lower, and her mouth grazed over Daphne's hipbone. Against her will, Daphne's hips bucked up again and she heard herself let out a low groan of pleasure.

Her body was tingling pleasantly everywhere Tracey touched. She arched her back and wriggled to help the other girl pull off her now wet panties. She moaned loudly as the girl began placing kisses leading up her thighs to her centre.

She gasped as Tracey bent her head and began lapping and sucking at her clit. Daphne sucked in her breath.

"Merlin!" she breathed out.

Tracey moved her hand where it had been tracing lazy circles in Daphne's skin to her hip to steady her. She then moved the next hand down.

Daphne bit her lip hard and strained against her restraints, her hips moved out of her own control. Tracey worked up a steady rhythm, pumping her two fingers in and out of Daphne, and continued to suck and lick as well.

Daphne whimpered, and tried to move her hips in rhythm with Tracey's hand. Tracey added another of her long slender fingers, and Daphne moaned louder, and ideally wondered if the silencing spell could truly quieten all this.

Tracey started moving faster, and Daphne could no longer think at all. She arched her back as her world went white with pleasure.

Tracey sagged onto her, and kissed Daphne damp neck tenderly. She undid the bindings.

"So uh, good?" Tracey murmured into her ear.

Daphne let out a little laugh, " yeah, good."


End file.
